Tampering
by CityofPopolac
Summary: Story completed! A developed slash between the MP3 programs of End of Line and and Rinzler. Rated M for sexual content. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first slash piece I have ever written and it was done so out of request from several friends and readers. If you do not enjoy slash, then please help yourself to three (as of today) other non-slash TRON: Legacy pieces I have posted. Also, yes Daft Punk is featured in this story - they are "MP3 programs" featured in the film. As much as I was against the idea of using names a second time, "he" and "his" becomes so overwhelming I needed names besides Rinzler. I do not own Daft Punk, Rinzler, or the setting.**

Rinzler walked rigidly out of the elevator, his steps precise and silent. C.L.U. was sending him more and more often to End of Line to keep an eye on Zuse and he hated the place. He wasn't programmed for enjoyment or indulgence and the gluttony he witnessed in the facility barely distracted him from his duty. He would report back to C.L.U. with no new information, as usual, and would be sent to rest for the evening.

The hallway he stepped out into was never dense with traffic and tonight no one was walking its length. He moved with confidence and strength, his dark helmet reflecting the illuminated ceiling panels as abstract shapes.

A door opened several paces down and two programs walked out, their silver and white suits bright in the corridor's unnecessarily abundant glow. Rinzler saw them but he was deep in his thoughts, reviewing his objectives. A piece of his consciousness recognized the figures as the MP3 programs he saw at End of Line every time he had "visited." Zuse called them Thomas and Guy he recalled, as he often heard their verbal maltreatment.

Although Rinzler did not acknowledge the programs, they had indeed noticed his presence. Thomas gently tapped Guy's arm, "**LOOK**" streaming across his visor in large red letters. Guy looked towards Rinzler and a question mark flashed on his helmet. "**RINZLER**" Thomas responded and Guy just stared at him. "**HE IS CLU'S**." Guy looked at the program down the hall and then back at his partner, a pixelated picture of CLU appearing on his helmet followed by another question mark. Thomas threw his arms in the air at Guy and then began swiftly down the hall towards the illuminated program.

Rinzler's head snapped in their direction when he saw how quickly Thomas was moving in his direction and he slowly placed one hand on his lower back near his disc. He didn't think they would attack him, but he had been trained to err on the side of caution. Programs seemed to be turning on their own alliances left and right lately.

He paused when Thomas approached him, waiting to be sure this was a meeting and not his overactive, defensive quality. Thomas stopped in front of Rinzler, Guy close behind, and flashed "**R U LEAVING?**". As soon as he'd entered and displayed the text he remembered that Rinzler never spoke; he had been silent every day they'd ever been in the same room. He did notice, however, a warm buzzing sound irradiating from Rinzler's chest with each exhale and for some reason he took great pleasure in its sound. Rinzler appeared to be staring at him, his body absolutely motionless in its stance. "**GOING 2 CLU?**" Thomas inquired, reaching for Rinzler's arm. Immediately the program reacted, grabbing Thomas's forearm harshly and allowing his disciplined muscles to dig into his skin through the cloth. Thomas's screen displayed a shocked pair of eyes as he attempted to pull away with no avail. His hand met Rinzler's chest and he was shoved against the wall, his silver helmet making a sick smacking sound at the contact.

Guy stood by with his hands raised outwards helplessly, not wanting to be dragged in but not wanting to witness violence. Rinzler was pressing relentlessly against Thomas by one forearm across his chest; he gasped for air, his ribcage vibrating with Rinzler's increased humming. "**STOP**" he begged, "**PLEASE**." For some bizarre reason, Rinzler removed his forearm from the MP3 program's chest and remained in front of him, staring. Thomas did not move. He waited; Rinzler's purring increased and died out in waves with his breathing. Thomas's attraction to its sound grew and for a moment he lost control of his actions.

He reached for Rinzler and touched his chest with his silver plated gloves. The program recoiled in rage, throwing an arm up to drive his attacker away. Dashes blinked across Thomas's visor as he stepped forward, his hand slowly moving to touch Rinzler's helmet that now stood motionless. His fingertips met the dark glass and Rinzler's murmuring dropped to silence. Thomas touched his chest and he recoiled, the purr growing into a growl.

Rinzler heard and felt the clack of his disc against the wall and in mere seconds he had gone from the pinner to the victim. He didn't understand what was happening and he had certainly never been programmed to allow advance from anyone without punishment. He was made for aggression, assertiveness, and completion. He couldn't pull up the code in his program that justified a reason for hurting Thomas; he wasn't being harmed but he wasn't seeking it either.

By this time Thomas had braced his himself with one hand against the wall and was gently touching Rinzler's neck and chest. "**PURR**" his visor displayed, and Rinzler didn't understand. His sound was his being and no one acknowledged it. His confusion was crippling.

Guy had soon joined Thomas in examining the program, his gold plated hands feeling along Rinzler's sides and stomach, tracing the edges of his disc war armor. The colored lights along the sides of his helmet lit and unlit in a quickening pattern of excitement. Rinzler watched the lights in a daze, numb to the inappropriate touch his body was being subjected to. Suddenly he felt a hand sneak between his legs and, immediately enraged he shoved the programs away from him, his buzzing increasing with the agitation.

"**U WANT IT**" Thomas's visor read and he pushed into Rinzler, grabbing him between the legs as he pinned him to the wall again. "**IF CLU GETS YOU ... I DO**." Thomas caressed Rinzler with his thumb and he felt the program's body relax for a split second, his head falling against his shoulder in a defeated way. Then he quickly regained himself, straining to push away from Thomas but Guy held him back, hooking him around the waist and holding him firmly. Rinzler's rumbling intensified again with his anger and frustration and he strained heavily against the two programs. Their weight together was too much and he was slowly wearing himself out. His circuits spun with the concept at hand; he was being invaded.

Guy folded his arms under Rinzler's and held them helplessly at his sides, pulling Rinzler's body back into his. A large heart was displayed on his screen and Rinzler was disgusted. He tugged again and Thomas restrained him from the front, one hand on his crotch and the other on his chest. "**DON'T STRUGGLE**" he displayed to Rinzler and he leaned into him, both hands at his neck, his knee firmly between Rinzler's legs. "**PURR**" Thomas demanded, running his hands up and down the program's neck and shoulders. Rinzler had been buzzing, he couldn't stop, it was what he was built to do. Thomas was drunk with his attraction to the program, the reverberation from his chest drove him crazy and their body together was electrifying him.

He began unfastening the program's suit at the waist, his hands shaking with nervousness and an odd guilt. Rinzler desired deeply to kick the program but an odd tingling feeling in his stomach was distracting him; he was curious. This froze him in place, panting and purring, his body held against another male program's behind him. Never in all of his cycles had he been restrained this way, against his will. On one end he was angry to the point of maddening violence, but another part of him was so confused it shut down his ability to function rationally. And rationality was something he had been programmed to work by.

Rinzler jumped when Thomas touched his bare skin, his rumbling reverberating stronger. Thomas looked up at him and read, "**DO U WANT?**" Rinzler couldn't answer, of course, so he proceeded - standing in front of the program, pushing one of his feet to the side, and grasping Rinzler's hardening length in his palm. "**EXCITED?**" he asked, surprised by the program's sudden arousal after such a strong fight to avoid the situation. Thomas looked to Guy, reading "**WHAT NOW?**" and Guy was unresponsive for a moment, then displayed an image of a blushing emoticon. "**LOL**" Thomas's visor read before he could prevent it.

Rinzler began to struggle again but Thomas pressed his body to him, holding him steady to Guy who was becoming finicky and impatient. The MP3 program slowly began stroking his hand up and down Rinzler's erection, his head angled downwards but his helmet almost touching his victim's. Rinzler's chest shuddered and his growling hum was growing louder, his weight giving out on Guy who was needing to support more and more of it. Suddenly the once-aggressive program's head came to rest back on Guy's shoulder, who looked at his reflective helmet in shock. Thomas was turning him on.

Thomas looked up from his work and read, "**IS HE..?**" to Guy, who nodded his helmet and displayed a love-drunk emoticon. Thomas continued running his gloved hands up and down the program's member, paying extra attention to the tip. Upon touching him there Thomas coaxed a strong reaction from Rinzler; a heaving gasp and a strengthened purr. He repeated the motion and Rinzler's body jerk and he attempted to lift his head, then let it fall back onto Guy with defeat. Guy loosened his grip on the program and began running on hand along his side in comfort; Rinzler turned his head towards the MP3 program helplessly.

Thomas's glove was damp with pre-ejaculate and he was becoming aroused with Rinzler's reaction to his touch. He could feel and hear the program's breathing and after seeing his extremely violent reaction to his advances he had never imagined he would be this close. The purring noise _was_ coming from his chest; in waves, intensifying with pleasure and dying out when satisfaction was delayed. It seemed out of his control, a completely involuntary function of his body, like brain and nerve signals.

Rinzler lifted his head to look down at Thomas's motions and their helmets knocked together with a gentle thudding sound. Thomas looked at Rinzler, reading, "**MMMM**." The program only continued to hum, his chest moving in heavy, drunken pants. He reached for Thomas's arm, touching it lightly then gently brushing his neck. Thomas read "" and rested his free hand on Rinzler's hip, squeezing it affectionately.

Thomas ran his thumb over the program again and he jerked back harder than previously, his purring so loud it was overwhelming to both of his companions. Thomas stroked him harder and Rinzler's grip on his shoulder intensified as he rested his head back on Guy's neck, gasping and murmuring. Thomas read his body with expert skill and began teasing him with his fingertips, coaxing him to release. He wasn't even on the receiving end of this pleasure but his anticipation to the moment was as strong as his desire to reach it himself.

Hitting a nerve right, Thomas was surprised when Rinzler released abruptly, his weight giving out entirely into Guy who struggled to keep from having his feet slip out from under him. Thomas let him dribble onto the floor, wiping the rest on his pantleg hastily. He leaned into Rinzler, his hands affectionate on his thighs. "**I GOT YOU**." Rinzler buzzed lazily, touching Thomas's chest and leg with a clumsy hand. Thomas looked to Guy and read, "**LET'S GO**." Guy's helmet displayed a confused emoticon and he looked at Rinzler before slipping out from underneath him.

The two MP3 programs traveled down the hall, leaving the exhausted warrior program rebooting on the tile floor. Thomas looked back over his shoulder with remorse, and kept walking.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a slash that was written as a sequel to Tampering, and it follows the "plot" (if you would call it that) of that piece. It can be read separately so feel free to read them in whatever order. I left this story open to a third part if it is requested. I do not own the MP3 programs or Rinzler.**

End of Line, again. Rinzler wasn't particularly attracted to that part of the Grid, especially not anymore. CLU had asked it of him and he had to obey. The programs there were exceedingly irritating and thanks to top grade programming his mind had been elsewhere since that evening. But his body still felt it. He wasn't a robot and emotions were not obsolete. Something had been left on him that made his temper split; a feeling he was unable to grasp with the same strength and clarity that he had that night. His instinctive response was violence.

He was patient in his ambush, waiting late into the night when he knew visitors were departing. He watched them from his shadow in the hall, examining them and scanning their faces into his databank automatically. Some of them he recognized but most of them pulled up no emotion.  
He waited. When he felt secure he walked into the club and swiftly hacked the door to the DJ booth. He climbed the stairs and with absolutely no sound stepped into their quarters. He looked around the white glass room and studied each piece of furniture and personal belongings. Nothing living stirred. He heard sounds on the steps and ducked out of the doorway and into the shadows along the wall, his humming dying down to a soft buzz.

When the program stepped through the door Rinzler leapt forward, his forearm colliding instantly with the victim's chest and sending him flailing into the opposite wall. It had happened so quickly that Rinzler had not identified the being and was somewhat shocked to see he had pinned Guy. The MP3 program was gasping, his helmet bright with colored lights and exclamation points. Rinzler held him fast and weighed the situation: this was not his target, but an assistant to him, thus if he waited Thomas would come. But what to do now? He scanned the program's face and information flooded his mind. Guy was almost powerless against him and the realization of that feeling sparked a tickle in his stomach.

Still holding him tight at the chest, Rinzler lifted his free hand and touched the side of Guy's helmet with tight grace and precision. The program was quivering but made no attempt at recoil. His gloved hand traced down the curve of Guy's neck and he cupped it firmly. Guy lifted his head back in reluctance and the lights on his helmet quickened in their strobe. He knew what Rinzler was going to do and he wished hard that it was just some foul foreplay or an urgent demand of dominance.

Rinzler sensed every breath that Guy took through the pulse at his throat. He was debating deeply which path to take. Deresoluting this program would take seconds but the feeling in his pit was working against that option, leading him into a different mindset. His hand released Guy's neck and began over the chest of his suit jacket, removing the vice of his forearm. He worked his fingers between the hems of the jacket's zipper and began to move it down slowly, revealing the black nylon underneath.

Suddenly Rinzler sensed a second set of footsteps and froze. Thomas entered the room and immediately his body locked up. Rinzler stepped away from Guy and grabbed Thomas by the collar, throwing him down hard onto the bed. "**SHIT**" Thomas's visor read in alarm and he scrambled to lift himself but Rinzler was already on top of him, tearing at his jacket. He was lacking in grace and sensuality completely and Thomas felt himself returning to the panic of their last meeting. He was under Rinzler's weight with little advantage and escape seemed out of grasp.

Guy had braced himself against the wall, trying to process everything but failing to do so. Thomas looked at him and read, "**HELP, PLEASE?**" but Guy only shook his head, his knees buckling.

Rinzler's hands were busy at Thomas' chest; the jacket had been torn open and the nylon underneath had been ripped in several places in frantic attempts to get at skin. Now he leaned over his victim, one hand bracing the headboard of the bed while the other firmly cupped Thomas between the legs. Against his better judgment and out of his control, Thomas moaned through his helmet and "**OHHH**" streamed across his visor.

Rinzler's forced assault paused at the reaction and his body stood rigid, computing. Memories began to stream into his mind slowly, followed by their emotional counterparts. His humming intensified into a warm buzz as he lowered himself onto Thomas gently and replaced his squeezing with a slow rub. Thomas' head fell to the side and he sighed in relief, his stomach tightening with growing anxiety from his arousal. He stretched his body welcomingly and Rinzler pulled opened his legs, moving between them and running his gloved hands up Thomas' knees.

"**MORE**" Thomas demanded, his hands sliding across Rinzler's shoulders and arms, pulling him forward. He looked at Guy. "**JOIN**" he suggested, motioning. Guy appeared to be calm by the cycle of his lights but he shook his head. "**PLEASE**." Rinzler saw Thomas' visor and looked towards Guy, no longer threatening in body stance or advances. Since the earlier advance Guy had been unavoidably attracted to Rinzler, but he still feared for his safety slightly. Thomas was so drunk with want towards the rigid program that he let his guard drop like rain.

The shy MP3 program crossed the room and Thomas affectionately held his wrists, pulling him onto the bed. Guy allowed himself to be manipulated between Rinzler and Thomas, his back pressed close against what had previously been his attacker's chest and his hands braced against his partner's tight stomach. Thomas' legs were draped across his thighs and looking down at him Guy felt himself getting excited. "**HI**" Thomas visor read and Guy's helmet displayed a large heart, his colors rippling. "**FEEL GOOD?**" he asked, and suddenly found it incredibly hard to keep his hands to himself; his fingers tracing up the muscles of Guy's stiff arms. His partner nodded and wiggled his hips, a clear sign that his stomach was tingling with arousal. "**FROM HERE,**" Thomas read, "**U LOOK AMAZING**." Guy's helmet was littered with a red blush.

Rinzler was excited at the contact between him and Guy and the recognition of the new scent and feel. His humming was loud in Guy's ear and strong against his back, the program's warmth making him dizzy. Thomas watched as Rinzler's hands slid up and down his partner's thighs, running briskly over his crotch. Guy jumped and arched his back at the contact; Thomas' interest peaked by the reaction. Rinzler held Guy around the middle with one hand, the other sliding down his stomach and under the waistband of his pants. Just watching the interaction in front of him made Thomas unavoidably hard and he shifted anxious, jealousy cramping in his stomach.

Guy wiggled uncomfortably when Rinzler grabbed him, his chest rising and falling frantically as his body was drowned in waves of excitement. He had been intimate with Thomas before but never in a situation this forcefully dominant. Being with both of them now was overwhelming and he felt himself giving in. Rinzler wasn't stroking but fondling, teasing his fingers over all of Guy and keying into each jerk his body made and gasp his lungs released. Thomas was watching intently, taking great joy in Guy's growing ecstasy: his head had fallen back against Rinzler's shoulder and his hands were gripping onto his thighs, squeezing and relaxing when the program began to stroke him. Thomas was imagining each motion as his own, shivering at the thought of his fingers deep in Guy's pants. Rinzler pushed Guy's pants down off of his hips and wrapped his fingers around him again, sliding his palm forward and back over his hardening length. He brushed his thumb over the tip and Guy pushed back into him, his chest thrusting forward and his helmet strobing. Thomas rubbed his hands up and down his partner's thighs, wishing he was in Rinzler's position.

Rinzler's purring was all Guy could hear and he leaned his head so their helmets touched, his lights reflecting on the black glass. He watched his own pattern on the surface as Rinzler pleasured him, his pace quickening and his attention fully focused on a release.

Thomas was growing distressed with the situation, more so of Rinzler's hands on Guy than anyone's hands on him. He sat up and leaned over his partner, nuzzling his face into Guy's neck and beginning to sneak his hands across his chest. Guy's helmet erupted into color and a smiley emoticon, weakly folding his arms around Thomas and welcoming the familiarity. "**I WANT YOU**" streamed across Thomas' helmet and Guy began to shake harder.

Thomas forcefully moved Rinzler's hands away now, reading "**WATCH**" over his visor. The program's rumbling grew in irritation but he backed up; he knew the bond they had would get in the way at some point and he traded off with the concept that watching them would excite him.  
Guy's helmet was illuminated with a downward arrow as he begged for attention, his hands rubbing up and down his partner's back. Thomas slid his hands down Guy's stomach and under his thighs, dragging him onto his lap. Guy groaned and his helmet flashed with a drunken emoticon as his body shook. "**TOUCH?**" Thomas asked him and he nodded quickly, his hand reaching between Thomas' legs. "**DO IT**" he encouraged Guy, spreading his thighs slightly. His pants were still unbuttoned from Rinzler's harsh beginning and Guy easily slipped his hand under the waistband, sighing when he touched Thomas. Guy looked at his partner as he pleasured him, his touches extremely gentle and focused; his lights strobing in calm ripples. "**I LIKE THAT**," Thomas read, his hands touching Guy's helmet and neck affectionately.

Rinzler watched with a burning sensation in his chest. His humming was constant waves, fading with inhales, growing with exhales. His attraction to the situation was interfering with his tightly disciplined patience and he felt slight resentment towards Thomas for pushing him out of it. His head tilted to the side as he observed the two MP3 programs, how their hands explored each other affectionately and passionately, their bodies jerking when they came in contact at the hips. He was jealous, he realized passively. He came here to exert intimidating dominance over Thomas to repay him for the embarrassment he was cost. As soon as he had felt and heard Thomas moan his goal had changed completely; he had come here for pleasure.

Guy's head was rested in the crook of Thomas' neck, his arms folded around his shoulders. Thomas had one hand under Guy's backside to control how much weight was pressing on him, his other cupped around both of their lengths, stroking and rubbing. Guy's helmet alternated between plus signs for more and exclamation points, his strobing never slowing down. Thomas talked to him through his visor, reading, "**LIKE IT?**" and "**MORE?**" whenever he received a particularly strong reaction. He loved the warmth of Guy's body, so familiar and yet recently he had barely laid a hand on him, guilt washing over him at the realization. Guy often prodded for affection from the program, small touches or pats and Thomas had been too busy to notice.

Now, though, they were completely focused on each other. It got to the point where Guy's jacket was removed, his nylon undershirt damp with sweat and his chest was crushed to Thomas'. His partner took this as a warning to slow down and lessened his strokes, dashes and asterisks streaming across his visor at Guy's swelling pleasure. Thomas looked over at Rinzler, his screen reading, "**JOIN**."

Rinzler followed directions fluidly, positioning himself behind Thomas this time as this is who he had come for in the first place. As soon as Thomas felt the reverberation and warmth he leaned back into Rinzler's chest, his thoughts becoming blurry and ill-placed. Guy lay down on his back in front of Thomas, his chest and stomach rising and falling as his excitement evened out.

Rinzler grabbed Thomas' hips firmly and lifted him onto his knees, buzzing and humming in anticipation and impatience. Thomas crawled over Guy on his hands and knees, looking down at his partner and reading, "**MORE TOUCHING?**" Guy displayed a plus sign on his helmet and nodded. Thomas began stroking them together again, taking extra care to focus on his partner's sensitive areas. Guy's helmet lit with pixelated drops of sweat as his head turned from side to side, the combination of seeing Thomas over him and the touch killing him.

Rinzler had tugged Thomas' pants down and was working to expose himself. Despite his desperation his hands worked in a precise, detailed fashion, breaking away his suit at the lower abdomen and taking his stinging erection in his hand. When he pushed his way in, Thomas gasped; his visor bright with various symbols and letters and his helmet hanging downwards momentarily. Guy watched in blurry curiosity, waiting for Thomas' idle hand to begin working them again, which he did.

Rinzler was greedy in his actions, his original repurposed personality returning in his thrusts and how he handled his subordinate. He pushed in forcefully, without care, simply pleasing himself and barely hoping Thomas felt the same. Thomas had become dizzy with the sudden pain and he felt his head growing light on his shoulders, but he focused on Guy and his hand and their contact. Soon the burning faded to pleasure as Rinzler repositioned himself and began rubbing a very sensitive angle. "**PERFECT**" Thomas' visor blinked and he slowly began to glide his palm up and down himself and Guy, trying to focus but finding it difficult with his own body's distraction.

Guy was beside himself; Thomas' touch was sending him further and further into pleasure. He was also completely aroused by the idea that his partner was being penetrated above him, and with each thrust Thomas would grunt or moan quietly, trying to contain the volume. Guy sighed and his helmet displayed an exclamation point as his passion suddenly peaked, releasing into Thomas' hand. Thomas' visor blinked in excitement as he leaned down towards Guy, pressing their helmets together. "**SO GOOD**" he read.

Rinzler was oblivious to their affection and instead was wrapped in his own body's building pressure. He squeezed Thomas' hips harder, lifting him up slightly each time as he thrust and purring at a deafening level. Guy held Thomas to his chest, listening in drunken ecstasy as his partner was violated; his moaning and clenching hands clear signs that he was close to exploding. Rinzler's driving quickened to the point of pain and he pulled Thomas back onto him roughly when he came, his fingers leaving searing red marks on the fronts of his thighs. "**OHHH**" Thomas' visor read as he collapsed onto Guy.

Rinzler was repairing his suit in minutes but his hands were shaking and his humming was broken into waves that no longer carried a pattern. He stood from the bed and almost stumbled, quickly regaining his strength and rigidity. He moved towards the door and paused... then pushed it open and left, not looking back.

Thomas had barely noticed that his attacker had departed; he lay against Guy in a sprawled and exhausted position. He body ached everywhere and his only comfort was the slowing heartbeat underneath him.

He knew this was the last time Rinzler would come looking for him, but he was sure it wouldn't be the last time they met.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third installment to Tampering. If you are reading this first, unfortunately it will not make complete sense so much unless you read the second part. But, if you are simply reading for the smut, continue! I do not own the MP3 programs or Rinzler. There is another installment here inevitably but it is not finished and I thought I would post something to tide readers over.**

**

* * *

**

It had been more than a week since the MP3 programs had seen any sign of Rinzler. One night Thomas thought he saw CLU's light ship headed for the disc wars dome but it could have been any number of his black guards. They continued to work late into the evenings for Castor and following their daily routines as they had before, slipping back into their programmed schedule.

Guy had begun to spend nights in Thomas's room, in Thomas's bed. This wasn't something they had discussed or even acknowledged as Thomas welcomed the idea of having his partner program in closer vacinity since recent events. They had spent the longevity of their life together, being created as a duo to serve at a club, mixing music for hours on end. They could do it sleeping if they had to.

Yet sleep evaded Guy, and he spent most early morning hours staring out of the large East-facing window that was constructed parallel to the bed. He wasn't upset in any way but his mind was wandering in and out of new and abstract thoughts. He had heard from visitors at End of Line that intimacy with higher class programs could result in the technological exchange of memories, codes, even ideas. Now he was stuck on the concept and it robbed him of rest.

Weeks after Rinzler had ambushed Guy in their quarters he lay on his side, facing the window. His colored lights had died with his energy, burning dimly and barely emitting tones to the soft covers under him. He could hear Thomas behind him, his inhales ragged and lazy with heavy sleep. They had barely touched and in turn Guy had barely noticed, but he did now. His thoughts wandered away from all it had been busy over and suddenly was overrun with memories from their last encounter. Thomas' hands on his thighs, his stomach, his hips.

Guy shifted on the matress and rolled on his stomach to distract himself but it didn't break away his mind. He tucked his hands flat under his stomach and stared out the window at the swirl of the dark sky. His thoughts danced back to their previous position and he felt goose bumps forming on his neck and back. He pictured Thomas pulling him onto his lap, his hands invasive and encouraging and he could almost feel the touch now, as real as it was then.

A sigh leaked through the bottom of his helmet as he tried to keep his body from becoming aroused, hauling himself onto his side again. He was worried he would wake Thomas, but he couldn't decide if dealing with an erection would be worse than shaking the bed in his attempt to stop it. He wrapped his arms around himself and tried to focus on the lights of the city. This was impossible.

Nervously he pinched the waistband of his evening suit between his thumb and index finger, heavily debating whether or not he wanted to follow through on the action. His thoughts were racing and stopping on the strongest, most erotic memories, almost out of his control. His body was coated in a cool sweat and he realized moving backwards was out of the question. He slipped his gloved hand under the waistband of his pants and lazily touched himself, trying to trick his body into thinking this would be a brief arousal. He was inevitably wrong and the friction he caused only quickened his system's reaction, causing more panic.

The lights on Guy's helmet had grown slightly brighter in his waking, blinking in soft columns. Thomas slowly woke when he felt the mattress shift and it took several minutes for his database to recognize and remember his location. He was looking at the wall opposite the window and for a moment he examined the silhouette of the window against it, bright from light pollution. He was falling back into sleep when he felt Guy move again, then a third time. Briefly concerned, he turned over to face the window. Guy's back was spread out in front of him, relaxed, but his breathing was rugged and heavy.

Thomas was intrigued and scooted closer to Guy, his hand already moving to touch him. He brushed his side lightly, then slipped his hand under Guy's arm and over his stomach. Guy had frozen in surprise, the muscles of his abdomen rigid in anticipation. Thomas pulled him backwards against his chest and began rubbing up and down his abdomen affectionately, resting his helmet against Guy's shoulder. Guy rested back into his partner and his lights brightened immensely, strobing up and down in anticipation. "**Why awake?**" Thomas asked him, his fingers popping the buttons on Guy's sleep jacket casually as if he were simply washing dishes or reading a magazine.

"**IDK**" flashed on Guy's screen and was followed by a sad looking emoticon. He rested his arms over Thomas's and tried to relax against his body's anxiety. Whenever they were intimate it felt like his stomach was being engulfed by flames and his muscles never seemed to want to untighten. Despite his strong nervousness he constantly craved Thomas's attention and interaction.

Thomas's hands had invaded Guy's jacket and his fingers were tracing his rigid muscles, taking great care and affection in his strokes. Guy's helmet was strobing gently as he watched his partner's actions. "**Lower?**" Thomas offered and Guy nodded, gripping his forearm tighter. He watched Thomas's hand slide down his stomach and he was overcome with goosebumps again, unable to believe that a few minutes earlier he had only fantasized about this. Observing almost made it unbearable and he looked out the window, trying to keep his nerves under control.

Before long again his vision had wandered back to his partner's hand as it moved under his waistband. He drew in a quick breath when Thomas's fingers brushed his hardening length and his lights strobed quickly, an exclamation point flashing on his visor. "**You're fine**" Thomas read, pushing his helmet against Guy's affectionately. Thomas took his time in pleasuring his partner program; he loved his small body and how nervous he got and how his actions bordered on begging any time they were alone together. Their bond was incredible.

Guy's attention was completely focused on Thomas's touch and each brush made his body jump with electricity. Thomas's gloves was damp with pre-ejaculate and he was become overwhelmed himself, position uncomfortably every few seconds to evade his own erection. Thomas ran his thumb over Guy's tip, who lurched backwards into him hard, drowning him in radiant body heat. "**There?**" Thomas asked him and Guy nodded frantically, a plus sign flashing on his helmet. Thomas repeated the action in a rhythm, slowly then more quickly, and Guy's fingers were tearing at his forearms, his body rigid and shaking with pleasure. "**Cum**" Thomas prompted and his partner shook his head, his stomach rising and falling at a pace that indicated building pressure.

Guy suddenly turned to face Thomas and threw a leg over his, pressing their helmets together. "**What now?**" Thomas read curiously, his hand still teasing his partner. Guy's helmet displayed a large heart and downward arrow before he affectionately cupped his hand against Thomas' crotch. "**Me too?**" he asked and Guy nodded, advancing greedily. Soon they were both exposed and Guy's head was angled downwards, his fingers playing lightly over his partner's length. "**Oh boy**" Thomas' visor read as a chill ran up his spine, barely able to keep his focus on his own hands. Guy knew every inch of Thomas and what places were most sensitive, using this to his advantage. Thomas on the other hand knew Guy just liked being touched in general and paid extra attention during interaction to jerks and sighs.

Thomas slowed in his strokes, and his mind began to wander into pleasurable thoughts as he listened to Guy's breathing against his chest. It was perfectly rhythmic at a fast pace, his stomach pressing forward and back with its force. He was aroused to maximum level and Thomas loved it.  
They stroked each other silently and Guy began nudging his helmet against Thomas' in the closest thing to a kiss they could share. Thomas felt himself growing warm at the attempted affection and he touched Guy's neck with his free hand, rubbing his palm up and down over his partner's chest. They scooted closer to each other, building in tension and waiting in heat to release.

Guy came first and his small body tensed against Thomas, his helmet strobing blindingly bright and his fingers gripping deep into to the flesh of his partner's arm. Thomas almost lost control of himself when he felt Guy's reaction and quickly diverted his thoughts to delay the climax. He briefly wiped his palm on his pant leg and tugged Guy closer to him, folding his arms arond his back as Guy's hands worked at him drunkly. His helmet's blinking hadn't slowed and was now riddled with hearts as his excitement to please Thomas grew to overwhelming heights. He was thrilled just to be touching Thomas as their relationship had broken down to concerning levels in the past week; both of them consumed by their own thoughts and living side by side in a cool silence. Now their bodies were pressed and he felt invigorated by the level of comfort they shared.

"**More**" Thomas was begging him, the muscles in his arms tightening as he gave into to his body. Guy nuzzled him again, working him harder and anticipating the reaction. As he came down from his high he finally became aware of his weariness and this combined with his nerves gave him a buzzed feeling that caused him to press further into Thomas, needy for affection. Thomas obliged without question. He folded his arms around his partner program, who was now working his hands and body against Thomas in a rhythm similar to the times when they would make love. Thomas was stricken with stimulation immediately by the familiarity and his head sunk into the pillow under him in submission. Guy gazed at Thomas as he touched him, the vibrant lights of his helmet reflecting on the silver of his partner's face and visor. His eyes trailed down to his chest as he pushed against him repeatedly, feeling Thomas's intense heat and tight stomach. The combination of physical contact and emotional need crept over Guy as Thomas closed in on release and he felt goose bumps spreading across his body again despite his clothes being soaked in sweat.

Thomas came abruptly, his body spasming and almost frightening Guy whose arm was wetted by his partner. Guy strobed in contentment as Thomas lay weakly against him, trembling from the excitement. Guy shrugged out of his soiled jacket and scooted closer to his partner program as he tended to his pants, and he waited patiently for an embrace. Guy had been anticipating affectionate gestures almost more than explicit intimacy and his helmet's colored columns waved upwards and downwards as he watched his bed fellow make himself comfortable. He barely held his breath when Thomas looked towards him and read, "**Hi**," before moving in and positioning his arms around Guy. Guy sighed deeply and nuzzled the side of his partner's helmet with his, twining their legs together gently.

Finally rest came, the deepest and sweetest.

* * *

Two nights later Guy was crossing the city from a repair shop on the western sector; he had needed some of his light replaced for some time. It was drizzling lightly, like normal, and the downtown streets seemed particularly crowded for this time of the cycle. He made his way silently through the programs and looking at very few faces as he went. He was becoming distracted by a burning sensation at the bottom of his stomach, an instinctive fear that was spreading in a slow swirl up his insides. He began to perspirate despite the cool outdoor temperature and his legs began to carry him faster to the lower density of the city's side streets.

Fewer and fewer black guards stood at the sentry points in the sectors of the North and Guy felt this would be a calming environment, but the feeling did not fade. The rush of his heartbeat was deafening and he feared he would lose consciousness soon if something did not calm him.

Almost at a full run now, Guy turned a corner and glancing down an ally believed he saw a shadow. The shape was menacing in its familiarity and the program tripped, landing face-first on the concrete.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a bit to tide over those who have been following the story. Sorry it's short, but I know it's been too long since I've updated it.**

**

* * *

**

Guy woke up with a horrible heavy pain in his neck. When he moved to hoist himself from whatever position he was in he found that his hands were bound. Cranking his sore spine he looked down to see his wrists held together with burning energy cuffs. Panic immediately slammed through his chest and he began kicking, trying to use the wall behind him to bring him to a standing position.

Two firm hands clamped on his shoulders and pressed him down, almost compressing his spine in the process. His screen read sweat droplets and symbols in a stricken pattern, bright and strobing. The pressure and pain and panic all came on so fast that when his cloudy vision finally cleared he realized it was Rinzler that was cracking him downwards and backwards against the brick. A mixture of emotions was the response; fear at the amount of solid force that was bearing down on him, excitement at the familiarity, and anxiety from the unknown.

Rinzler backed off and allowed Guy to take in his surroundings. They were in a simple alleyway near where Guy recalled stumbling and injuring himself. Upon remembering, it came into focus that there was now a large crack in the upper right side of his helmet where he had come in contact with the unforgiving terrain.

He sighed and let his head rest back against the building behind him, waiting for Rinzler's move.

The program was poised in motionless patience, his internal humming growing and falling with the even, deep-chested breathes he was drawing in. Even in his position Guy found it hard to ignore the thick muscle he possessed, rarely relaxing even in the intimate moments he was now recalling from his memory bank. With the thoughts his body reacted, threatening arousal at the slightest recollection of touch or tease.

Foolishly lost in his thoughts, Guy was taken off-guard by Rinzler's sudden lunge towards him. Two palms were pressed to his throat, squeezing with such strength that the searing pain was instant and debilitating. He began to choke, sounds of struggle snaking from under his helmet as he began to wildly kick himself free. His own hands gripped to Rinzler's forearms and attempted in vain to alleviate the pressure. "PLEASE!" his helmet read several times, slightly distorted by his scar-like crack. "STOP!"

When he was for certain unconsciousness was returning he felt the vice on his esophagus lessen, then drop. Stars smothering his vision and his body recovering slowly from the shock, he was completely numb to the feeling of skilled hands beginning to explore his chest. Rinzler had tracked Guy for several hours, since the moment he had left his quarters at End of Line. He was seeking the fragility the MP3 program possessed; the exact opposite of the one who had cornered him so forcefully more than a week ago. The change of pace kindled a hot feeling in his stomach that he had been unable to shake. He sensed weakness in this one and sought to take advantage.

The glowing orange circuits that spread down his index and middle finger were blindingly bright in excitement as he prodded around his victim's chest, unzipping the chest and whatever pockets he could find. His rumbling had reached a plateau and became constant despite his almost frantic breathing. He tore Guy's jacket open and his hands grabbed at the small but strong muscles of his abdomen, groping carelessly. Guy's panic was numbing but had begun to fade, allowing him to feeling each pinch and prod of his tense lover. He had known almost from the time that he sensed he was being followed that the feeling was too familiar to be a stranger, and recalling with some disgust that for a split second there was hope he would be attacked. Of course he had never wished it be like this – bruises forming on his tender shoulders and neck.

Rinzler's hands worked in shaking jerks and pokes, his hands grabbing around Guy's hips, then the lower part of his chest, his arms, his stomach. Without warning one palm was pressed upside-down to his pelvic bone, sliding fingers-first under the hem of his pants. Guy's helmet strobed with twisted arousal as he pulled his knees towards him and Rinzler continued to explore him, fingertips gently coaxing his limpness.

Suddenly Rinzler's grip was around his waist and before he could register the motion he was jerked by his hips against Rinzler's lap, forcing his legs apart and scraping his shoulder blades and helmet gracelessly down the rough brick. Dazed stars blinked on his visor from the pain of the friction and the awkward angle his neck was enduring against the wall. His own hands and energy cuffs were beneath the small of his back and he could feel their heat chewing through the fabric of his shirt.

Rinzler's rumble became a roar and he tugged Guy against him again. This caused very little pleasure for Guy as he was being dragged and pushed against the sediment of the back alley, but by the program's repetitive actions it was obvious he was being aroused. In his fantasies he had picture their coupling with less pain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is, the final chapter for Tampering. It was upsetting to end, but who knows if the pairing will show up again in future pieces...**

* * *

Finally Rinzler thrust Guy farther forward, allowing his helmet to smack sickly against the concrete. At least his spine was no longer bent to break. Now the program was working at his own suit, his fingers digging into the armored fabric and tearing away pieces to expose the strong body underneath. Despite his pain Guy observed with surprise, never before seeing the skin of his attacker. He couldn't help but admire Rinzler's solid stature through his cracked, scratched visor.

When the program got to his hips he dug more ferociously, reaching between his legs to rip large strips and exposing his aching length. Guy began to squirm in his unavoidable arousal and the movement of his body's wiggling obtained Rinzler's attention who again placed his hands on his submissor's hips. Slowly he began to work against him, lifting Guy's clothed crotch to his bare skin. His pain subdued by hormonal release, Guy could feel everything now and the friction was tightening his pants.

Soon he was moaning at the continuous stimulation, his helmet turning from side to side as Rinzler's forward and back jerking became more desperate. When the rhythm had reached perfection Rinzler tore at Guy's pants, ripping them down the crotch and tearing through the thin fabric of the thighs to get at his partner's eagerness. He wrapped his fingers around Guy's erection and began to slide up and down, squeezing and being less than gentle. Guy's back arched and he longed to free his arms to brace his pleasure; by now the energy cuffs had seared the soft skin of his back and he could almost smell his flesh charring.

Rinzler kept one hand on his victim, the other he used to easily lift Guy to an upright position. He pushed Guy back against the wall and sat down on the tops of his thighs, their erections touching briefly. Guy attempted to lift his legs, the feeling overwhelming to his bruised body but Rinzler's unforgiving weight kept him from expressing his ecstasy.

Rinzler placed both of his hands against the wall above Guy's shoulders as he brought his hips forward, his black helmet tilted down to watch his act. Guy's strobing colors reflected off the sheen darkness, letting go a flood of memories and emotions from their last meeting. His helmet exploded into tints and tones of blue, green, red, yellow as Rinzler began to rub against him, the quick friction causing him to release pre-cum. Rinzler purred loudly at the reaction and cupped one hand around both of their erections, rubbing up and down while continuing to lift his hips forward.

Guy sighed deeply and fought to un-tense his worn body but the situation was pushing him into a spiral. Lost in his thoughts and biological reaction again he refused to acknowledge Rinzler's third advance. The program pressed his forearm to Guy's throat as he thrust harder, delivering a powerful and unrelenting feeling of pleasure and pain. His victim did not fight back but took it, knowing it would fade when Rinzler felt he had had enough. But soon moments became something longer and the feeling of collapse in his neck was becoming harder to ignore.

Against his better judgment he threw a heavy shove into Rinzler's chest with his shoulder, somehow sending the program backwards. Instantly he righted himself and grabbed Guy by the arm, throwing him hard to the cement. The chin of his helmet made contact first, sending bolts of pain into his head and neck.

Rinzler pulled away what was left of the helpless programs pants and began running his gloved palms up and over the curve of his backside, lifting him onto his knees as he went. Guy began to panic at the realization that their intimacy would not be the same without Thomas, that without his partner program he would be too weak to assert dominance over the dominant. He would inevitably be hurt at the hand of such lust.

Rinzler used his leg to spread Guy's knees apart from behind as he roughly grabbed his backside, sliding the tip of his length along him in a tease. Guy's helmet lights had darkened in his fear and he felt this would not be as rewarding as he thought. This was confirmed by the forcefulness Rinzler applied when entering him; taking little heed to the tenseness of his partner and little care to the indecipherable groan of pain that came soon after. Rinzler found his insides alight with fire at the feeling and his purring reverberated through his body as he moved in again, solidly planting his tight grip around Guy's sore hip bones for leverage. His thrusts were fast and raw, the angle unforgiving and selfish. Guy rested the side of his helmet against the cement and braced himself for each entry, hissing at the drag of his glass face against the rough cement. His anxious tightness only aroused Rinzler further, who began to work with a rhythm-less pace that became a violent desperation for satisfaction.

Guy could not sustain his arousal and soon pain took his body, pushing it down further and further into numbness. He comforted himself by the reminder that when Rinzler released he would be left in the alley just as he and Thomas had done the first time. All he had to do was wait.

But nothing was ever simple or quick with Rinzler unless it involved death. The program had enduring self-control and after what seemed like several milli-cycles to Guy he was still in the submissive position, his body aching. He was on the brink of mental collapse from his multiple injuries and his inability to get to his disc and repair them. Rinzler's fingers began to dig into his back, pulling on his flesh in an attempt to get a better hold. In this process he drove in deeper and suddenly Guy's stomach dropped with pleasure. His helmet erupted into light and his breath caught in his throat as Rinzler began to re-angle his thrusts, noticing the change in his victim's reaction. Guy pushed back into Rinzler's thrusts, his chest exploding in pain from the weight he was putting on it. He ignored his screaming nerve endings as he allowed himself to be violated, savoring the new situation and hoping Rinzler would forget his ruthlessness long enough for him to enjoy the feeling.

Much to his dismay Rinzler's body finally gave out on him during a strong thrust and the program withdrew in time to spill onto the cement between his legs, his purring at a deafening level. Guy's legs crumpled beneath him and he allowed his wound up muscles to relax on the cold ground while he listened for fading footsteps. There was no sound besides the dissipating of Rinzler's humming, as warm as the evening they had spent together in the back quarters of End of Line, the degree of their body heat almost sickening as they abused and were abused. Guy felt a deep sorrow form like a chunk of ice at the bottom of his stomach as he realized nothing was going to work out as he foresaw it. He listened as Rinzler repaired his suit and deactivated the energy cuffs from his seared wrists. There was a deep silence between them, even the rumbling had stopped. He refused to look at Rinzler but continued to lie in his submissive position, waiting for abandonment.

Eventually the program turned and went, his padded suit creating almost no sound on the alley's concrete. Guy had allowed deception to creep into his mind, to be led to believe a program designed only for violence could achieve something above it. The technological connection he had obtained would never fade and even now his dread was overpowering.

Self-pity fading, he weakly unsnapped his disc, repairing his body, helmet, and clothes. Getting his bearings he walked towards home, limping slightly. His lungs and heart felt heavy and motivation to even make it back to the club was blowing away in grains with the brisk city wind. He had been gone so long he knew his partner would be anxious but even this was not enough to quicken his pace. He had hoped for something greater; he was foolish.

Stepping through the doorway of his quarters, Guy immediately saw Thomas who was sitting upright on their bed, his visor blank. A silence stretched between them and Guy attempted to appear unharmed, straightening his spine but keeping a good hold on the doorframe.

"How was repair?" Thomas asked him finally. Guy shrugged. "Why so long?"

"PROBLEM," flashed on Guy's visor, followed by a pixelated image of his disc and another shrug.

Thomas shifted. "Got scared."

Guy didn't respond but crossed the room and sat next to his partner program on the mattress, looking downwards and then turning his helmet towards him. A small red heart appeared on his visor at the very bottom of the screen, fading in and out in a slow blink. Thomas watched and then slowly reached for his partners face, touching it lightly with his gloved hand. Guy leaned into his touch, his lights rippling slowly.

* * *

They lie in bed together, Thomas's bed that Guy had started to slip into during the late evenings. This wasn't something they had discussed or even acknowledged. Guy had been gazing out the window since he hit the mattress, Thomas snoring raggedly behind him. His thoughts were empty and light, holding few ideas or memories. Despite his DNA repair his body was still sore and most of his focus remained on his physical ailments.

Thomas sighed deeply and adjusted on the mattress, switching sides in his sleep. Guy listened to the sound of the friction of material and waited for his partner to relax.

He felt a hand lightly touch his side, groping innocently for his shoulder. The fingers trailed along his arm in soft prods until they reached his wrist, his hand. Guy sighed, feeling Thomas's warmth behind him.

In his despair he had forgotten.

They had been made together.


End file.
